


The Birthday Present

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's his best friend's birthday, and Michael has a special present for Zan.





	The Birthday Present

Michael pulled Maria into the bedroom, Zan had just texted him to say he was in the hotel loobby and was on the way up to Michael’s suite and Michael wanted to surprise him. He pulled Maria so that her back was against his chest and he ran his hands over her breast and down her body eliciting an excited moan. He peeld off her clothes off as he kissed her neck. She was moaning and ready to go, he slipped his hands between her leg and felt how wet she was already. “We’re going to fuck your brains out tonight,” he told her.

“I need it now, MIchael,” she moaned impatiently. She felt like she was going to explode with excitment. 

“Lie on the bed,” he instructed. She did as he told her. MIchael grabbed her wrists and held them over her head, then he grabbed the silk scarf he had bought for tonight and quickly bound her wrists together and tied her to the bedpost. 

“Fuck me now please,” she moaned impatiently, spreading her legs wide for him and arching her back. 

“Not yet, but I will,” Michael promised just as there was a knock on the hotel room door. He gave Maria a kiss and went to answer it. Zan walked in. “Happy birthday man.”

Zan hugged him and looked around the suite. “Nice hotel room. Great view.”

“You should see it from the bedroom,” MIchael said, gesturing to the open door. 

Zan walked through the door and was met with the sight of a beautiful blonde, completely naked on the bed, her wrists tied to the bed frame. She smiled when she saw him.

“THis is Maria, Maria this is Zan,” Michael said. “You’re in for an amazing night, man.” They had shared girls before, but none like Maria and he knew the night was going to be incredible. He couldn’t wait to share her with his best friend.

ZAn quickly shed his clothes. He looked at MIchael who was still dressed. “Are you joining in?”

He nodded, “I’m going to watch for a while. She loves being fucked hard. Enjoy”

Zan didnt need to be told twice. He climbed on the bed, his cock was already rock hard.He stopped to taste Maria’s dripping pussy. She moaned at the contact. He kissed a path up her body, stopping for a few moments to fondle her breasts and take her nipples in his mouth, driving Maria wild with desire. Then he positioned himself between her legs and drove his cock into her hard. Maria arched off the bed and moaned again. “Yessssss.”

Zan pulled out so that only the tip was still in her and then he thrust into her again, he did it again and again. He slipped his arm under her thigh and lifted her leg high on his hips so he could drive into her. 

Michael stripped out of his clothes and took a seat on a chair by the bed, watching as Zan pounded into Maria. THe sight of his best friend fucking his girlfriend was such a turn on. “Fuck her harder,” he instructed. “Oh yeah, she’s loving it. She really loves being pounded by a hard dick. You can fuck her as hard as you want to, take her hard.”

Zan was delighted to hear Michael’s order and started to fuck Maria even harder and faster, he felt her walls close around him as she cried out in pleasure. He didnt stop, he kept fucking her hard. He grasped her breast and rolled it in his palm roughly. THe headboard slammed agains the wall as Zan pounded into Maria. She was moaning loudly as another orgasm built, and chanting his name. Michael stroked his hard cock, but wasn’t trying to get off, he was wating until it was his turn to have Maria. With a few more thrusts, Maria came again and Zan followed, shooting his load deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her and rolled to the side, panting hard trying to catch his breath. “Wow, she’s an amazing fuck,” he said when he was able to breathe again.

Michael smiled smugly. He and Maria had been together for three months now and the sex was amazing. Maria was by far the best lay he’d ever had. She was so open to everything, loved sex and wanted it all the time, she had more stamina than he had. She loved nothing more than being fucked hard, over and over again and he knew she was going to love having both him and Zan fuck her tonight.

Maria was in heaven. She’d seen pictures of Zan on Michael’s phone and thought he was very handsome, when Michael had told her that they enjoyed threesomes and was hoping to share her, she’d immediately agreed to it. She’d never been with two men at the same time before and had been looking forward to it since Michael had mentioned it. Her fantasies were so far coming true, Zan’s cock was almost as big as Michael’s and he certainly knew how to use it. He had fucked her exactly how she loved it and couldn’t wait for more.

Zan ran his hands all over Maria’s body, admiring it. She was so beautiful and he loved that she was tied up, at his mercy. He felt himself growing hard again, and looked over at Michael. “Do you want to go now or can I have another turn?”

“It’s your birthday, she’s all yours for now,” Michael said.

“You’re the best friend ever,” Zan said, kneeling between Maria’s legs again. He continued his exploration of her body, using his hands and mouth to map out all her curves and find the spots that made her moan with pleasure. He paid a lot of attention to her breasts before burying his face betwen her legs and using his mouth and tounge to pleasure her. He teased her, bringing her close to the edge several times, before pausing to let her cool down before starting on her again. She begged for him to make her cum and it made him feel so good to hear her beg for him. The sight of her writhing on the bed, pleading for him was making him so hard and he was impatient to fuck her again, so the next time he let her cum, licking and tasting her until he had wrung every last second from her orgasm. Then he positioned himself at her entrance and slammed into her again. THis time, he just fucked her hard and fast, pounding into her with all his might over and over again until they were both crying out in release.

Exhausted, he rolled onto the mattress and gestured for Michael to take his place. Zan watched as Michael unfurled himself from the chair and climbed onto the bed. He leaned down to kiss Maria then thrust into her. Zan always enjoyed sharing girls with Michael. There was something about taking turns fucking the same girl that was really hot. It was like watching a live porno and then getting to take part in it too. Michael was pounding into Maria as hard as he could. Her pussy was so tight and wet and he loved knowing that Zan had cum inside her. After several minutes of pounding into her, Maria came so hard, she almost blacked out. Michael always gave her the best orgasms. He pulled out of her and moved up her body, his cock still hard and throbbing. He gave it a couple of tugs and then he came all over her breasts. The sight of his cum all over her was such a turn on for him and he often came on her breasts.

WHen he was done, he untied Maria. They all needed a little break. Michael opened the bottle of champagne he had ordered for them. It was Maria’s favorite drink and it was a special ocassion. They toasted Zan’s birthday.

“THis is the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten,” Zan said. Michael had bragged a couple of times about how amazing Maria was in bed and he had hoped that his best friend would be willing to her share her. Michael had not been exaggerating, Maria was every bit as good as he had promised. 

“Anything special you’d like to do now?” Maria asked Zan. They were making out on the bed, and every one was getting very aroused again and ready for round two. 

“A little bird told me that you give amazing head,” Zan said, kissing her full lips. He couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around his cock.

Maria grinned. “He’s right.”

“In that case, I want to you to suck me off while Michael fucks you, you cool with that?”

“Definitely,” Maria agreed. She looked at her boyfriend and saw how pleased he was with the suggestion. She was so excited to try it because giving head was a massive turn on for her. “How do you want me?”

Zan and Michael often shared girls like this and had a couple of different ways then ejoyed it, but because it was Zan’s birthday, he chose to do it his favourite way. He told Maria to lie on her back, with her head hanging just over the edge.

She happily complied and he came to stand in front of her so that he could fuck her mouth while MIchael took up his place between her legs, ready to fuck her. Maria took Zan in her mouth and began to give him the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced, while Michael watched for a few minutes, stroking Maria’s pussy.

Zan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Oh my God, you weren’t lying, this is the best blow job I’ve ever had,” he groaned. “You need to start fucking her now because I’m not going to last much longer.”

Michael thrust into Maria. He took her slowly, because of the position she was in, he knew it would be uncomfortable to thrust too hard, he didn’t mind, he loved the sight her body spread out on the bed and Zan’s cock sawing in and out of her mouth. She was playing with her breasts, pushing them together and caressing them. Michael rubbed her clit gently. All three were moaning and loving the sensations. Zan couldn’t hold back any more and he began to fuck Maria’s mouth, he was worried that he might be too much for her in that position but she had no trouble and sucked him expertly, her tongue was doing amazing things and the sight of Michael being balls deep in her at the same time was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. He grunted from the exertion and came hard. It felt like he was seeing stars he came so hard form the sensation of her mouth on him. Maria swallowed all his cum and released his cock. He sat back and watched as Michael continued to fuck MAria. Now that he was free to take her as hard as he liked, he was pounding into her. After a few minutes, they both came together.

Zan joined them on the bed again. “Wow, you’re amazing,” he told Maria. Watching Michael fuck her had made him hard again and he wanted her again.

“Do You want me again?” she asked, seeing his stiffening cock again. 

“Yes,” he groaned. “You make me so hard. I want to take you from behind this time.” He checked with Michael who nodded as he leaned back against the headboard, happy to watch the pair fuck again.

Maria rolled onto her hands and knees and arched her back, looking back over her shoulder at Zan and smiling at him. He took up a position kneeling behind her, and grasped her hips, and with one thrust he was inside her. He loved how she was always ready to go. He took her slowly at first, deep slow thrusts that made her moan loudly and plead for him to fuck her harder, faster. He didn’t think he’d ever heard anything sexier than the sounds she made when she was ebing fucked. Michael was watching them with a smile on his face, his cock was growing hard and he was really enjoying the show. Zan saw how Michael was hard again. “You want to join in?” he offered.

Michael scooted over so that Maria could take his cock in her mouth. He loved her blowjobs so much and getting one while she was being fucked was definitely something he had been looking forward to for a long time. They’d had a couple of threesomes with other girls and it was really incredible to watch Maria with another woman but he thought watching her and sharing her with another guy was even better and he had wanted to try it for ages but was really glad he had waited until Zan was in town to share her first. Zan was his best friend and he loved sharing girls with him. They always had the best time and he knew that Zan would be sure to make Maria cum over and over again.

Zan’s pace sped up and before long he was driving into Maria hard and fast. She was moaning and loving the way his cock felt inside her. She loved being taken from behing. It was a new experience being fucked at the same time as she gave head, but she loved it and hope that she had plenty of more chances to try it, tonight and beyond. She didn’t miss a beat as she sucked Michael’s cock and before long all three were coming again. Maria came first, and when they knew she had orgasmed and Michael quickly came right after her, filling her mouth with his cum. Then Zan really pounded into her for the last few thrusts until he came too, another incredibly powerful orgasm that left him panting hard for breath on the bed.

“Best birthday ever,” he said when he was able to breathe again.

“Let’s take a break,” Michael said. “I have something really special planned for round three.”


End file.
